In Dreams: A Jacob Black Fanfiction
by Zenkx
Summary: More like a true albeit incomplete story... with a dash of Jacob Black fangirl-ism. Dreams really are a way that our subconsicous talks to us.
1. Introduction

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Meh. ~_~

Made during a recent tumultuous brush of loving a guy at my office.

Which is actually quite good. At least he won't be able to read this.

And I don't want him to.

Never want him to.

Others can read him, but he can't.

If does, I'll be so embarrassed.

Embarrassed enough to actually die on this very spot.

On this plastic chair.

In front of this computer that always hangs.

In the freezing cold air-conditioned room.

Yeah, so don't tell him about this story, okay?


	2. Chapter 1

I continued to stand in the rain, watching this man... this wonderful man... walk away from me with a smile on his face. He was slightly dryer, due to the umbrella he had, the umbrella that we shared as he walked me to the bus stop. He was so ecstatic, so happy about his upcoming date today that his eyes smiled like his lips, and he took the bus he wanted to ride to head for the mall.

His name chanted in my head. Carl. Carl. Carl. An unending chant. It's not like a war-chant, but like a cry of sorrow in my head. Like someone losing dear.

But then again, he had always been lost to me. I had never claimed him, because he was already claimed by someone else. Someone prettier. Someone smarter.

Someone better than I could ever be.

He smiled to me and waved good bye. His eyes, the shade of hazel with flecks of brown, were cloaked beneath his black-framed glasses. I wanted to stare at them, I wanted to look into those eyes and be lost forever.

But I could never look into those eyes. I didn't want him to see how much I loved him.

I pasted a smiled on my face and waved goodbye in return, and the bus drove away. It took all my being to not cry out of frustration and loneliness. Like a mechanical being, I stopped another passing bus, the one I usually had to get home. I sat down, despite being wet with rain, and the lady beside me let out a huff of annoyance as my wet jeans touched her stockings.

This is how I've always lived, always yearning, always lonely. For someone of marrying age and not to have a man in their life, it is a very sad existence. I work, I eat, I head home, I care for my parents and sister... I do anything I can as a human being. But not having loved a man and being loved back in return for so long, I was in pain.

Don't get me wrong. I've had relationships in my life, but not right now. And sometimes I feel like I would never have another relationship. I've been hurt a lot, and I've yearned for so long.

And quite honestly, I think that I've yearned for far too long that it's all I ever had, and all I ever will have.

I took a shower and changed, and headed for my bed. I had no urge to eat. My pillows and sheets were a mess in my bed, and it seemed inviting. It was like it was saying, "Lie down and dreams. Dreams are all you have now."

There was a book lying beside me, the book I've been reading for a couple of days. I opened the book randomly and read the paragraph that met me, as I sat on my bed.

"_I'm in love with you, Bella," Jacob said in a strong, sure voice. "Bella, I love you. And I want you to pick me instead of him. I know you don't feel that way, but I need the truth out there so that you know your options. I wouldn't want a miscommunication to stand in our way."_

I closed the book with a snap, and hugged it to my chest. Ah, Jacob Black. The poor werewolf who was head over heels in love with Bella, but she loves Edward more. A typical tale of unrequited love. I understand him. I even envy him. At least he was able to say it right to Bella's face. I can't do the same with Carl.

I envied him, because he can run away whenever the mood strikes him. He can run away to get rid of his hurt and anger towards them. He can run away from the pain. And I couldn't because of all of my work and family responsibilities.

I wanted someone like Jacob Black in my life. I wanted someone to love me, someone to protect me, to make me laugh when I was having a hard time, to comfort me when I'm sad or angry. I wanted someone like him so much, but I know I can never have someone like him.

My hurt, my sadness, my anger, my loneliness… fell from my eyes in torrents of tears. I lay down in my bed, still clutching the book in my heart, as I cried myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

The light reached my eyelids, but I didn't want to open my eyes. I didn't care if it was morning. I never wanted to get up. I wanted to dwell in my dreams… in my dreams of Carl and I together, laughing, being silly, loving each other.

I wanted to stay asleep, endlessly dreaming, but a leaf was ticking my nose, and I pushed it away.

Wait… what? A leaf?

I opened my eyes instantly, and I saw a fern bush, its leaves dangling near my nose. The scent of the woods enveloped me. I stood up, looking around, only to find more trees and shrubbery.

"Where the hell am I?"

My voice was a faint whisper against the sound of the woods. I looked around the trees and the greenery. But I fell asleep on my bed… right?

What the hell is going on?

I looked down at myself. I was still wearing my sleeping clothes, my bare feet covered in earth, but the book I held on to was gone. I must still be dreaming. I gave myself a pinch with my fingernails.

"OW!"

Okay, so this isn't a dream.

"What the hell is going on?"

I thought it, but now I shouted it. I could feel panic and confusion in me, my adrenaline pumping in my veins. I'm scared. I don't know what to do.

So I ran.

I ran and ran, looking for signs of civilization. I was out of breath but I kept running. Trees and shrubbery were all that was before me. They passed through my peripheral vision in blurs of green and brown. My feet were tired, and wounded, because in my panic I had forgotten I wasn't wearing shoes.

My panic subsided, and was soon replaced with fear. I had no food, no water, no decent clothing. There was no sign of civilization. I fell down to my knees. And soon I fell into darkness.


	4. Chapter 3

"What the hell is going on?"

The sound was miles away, but I could still hear it clearly. There was someone in the forest? I couldn't believe it.

I had just eaten my kill, and I was cleaning myself up with my paws and tongue when I heard the voice. It sounded confused, and angry… and female. I stood up on my four legs, shook, and started running.

It's been a while since I've turned myself into a wolf… ever since I got that bloodsucker's invitation to their wedding.

Bella's wedding.

As I ran, I can't help but feel the pang of anger in me. That bloodsucker was marrying her. My Bella.

No, she was no longer mine. He was hers. And she was his. She made her decision.

Her chocolate-milk brown eyes seemed to reach out to me, and shook my wolf-head to clear out the image. She's not supposed to be my concern anymore. And she shouldn't be concerned with me.

I ran faster.

There was a soft thud, like something fell to the earth. I cleared my head of Bella-thoughts and ran into a small clearing.

A girl lay on the ground, pale and white, and it looked like she fainted. She was slightly brown in complexion, and she was… fat, but in good proportions. She had a round face, and her nose was slightly big and flat, and her lips were full and white. Her feet were bare and had some awful scratches, like she ran with no shoes on. She was wearing what looked like a nightdress around her chubbiness…

Wait, a nightdress? What the hell is she doing in the forest in a nightdress?

Her… rather ample… chest rose and she groaned, but laid still. I let out a small bark, a small whine, to see if she was okay. She turned to me, her eyelids fluttering, and she opened her eyes, which were earth brown.

And in that milli-second, something happened.

I felt some sort of heat. A warmth. Not like the heat that I feel whenever I'm mad, or angry, or when I am changing into a werewolf.

It was like… glowing.

Everything inside me came undone as I stared at the earthen eyes of the girl. All the lines that held me to my life were sliced apart in swift cuts, like clipping the strings to a bunch of balloons. Everything that made me who I was – my love for Bella, my love for my father, my loyalty to my pack, the love for my other brothers, my hatred for my enemies, my home, my name, my self – disconnected from me in that second –_snip, snip, snip _– and floated up into space.

I was not left drifting. A new string held me where I was.

Not one string, but a million. Not strings, but steel cables. A million steel cables all tying me to one thing – to the very center of the universe.

I could see that now – how the universe swirled around this one point. I'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain.

The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood.

It was the girl… the girl lying on the ground in her nightdress… that held me here now.

The girl focused on me, and soon her head fell back as she fainted again, her eyes closing. But the cables that tied me to her still held me there.

I pulled my own warmth, and reverted back to my human form. I was glad she was unconscious, or else she would've seen me naked.

She was light when I carried her, but then again, everything to me is light. Her breathing was still slow, but there was some slight flush coming to her now, especially since I was so warm. I carried her towards the river.

I had just imprinted on a total stranger. Was that even possible? When I first saw her, she was plain. But as I looked down on her now, she seemed to me like the prettiest woman on earth.

I'd have to wait until she wakes before I could know anything. But even if I do not know her name, or where she came from, or even why she fainted in the forest in her nightdress, there was one thing I was certain of.

I love her.


	5. Chapter 4

The fire was warm, and I was able to hunt some deer and roast it into the fire. I was also able to find… or rather, steal… a few things from a nearby campsite. I was able to get some clothes for myself, as well as some clothes for the girl. She was lying on a sleeping bag I was able to find. She's been unconscious for almost three hours now. But I could see her face getting flushed from the heat.

The girl moaned again, and slowly opened her eyes. Those brown eyes found me, and they widened in shock. She sat up abruptly.

"Where am I?"

It was a confused question, but to me her voice sounded like a harmony. This imprinting thing made me a little obsessed about her, and stood up and sat beside her.

"We're in a forest, a little south to Neah Bay." I said. Compared to hers, my voice sounded a little husky. It's been a while since I spoke as a human. "You don't remember anything?"

She rubbed her hand through her black hair, "I remember falling asleep in my bed, and then waking up in a forest. I ran and ran, trying to find a road or a highway, but I couldn't. I think I fainted from exhaustion." She looked up at me, confused, "Who are you?"

"Oh right, sorry." So much for manners. "I'm Jacob. Jacob Black."

Her eyes widened, "No way. You serious?"

"What?" What is this girl talking about?

She blinked and shook her head, "I… I'm sorry." She looked up again at me, "It's just… you reminded me of someone… someone I've read about."

"Hmm." This girl is either nuts or bewildered. "You haven't told me your name yet."

"Jeanne. Jeanne Grey."

"No way. You serious?" I laughed. I remembered the Comic Books Paul once read. X-Men, it was called. There was a mutant named Jean Grey there.

She looked up at me, blinking before smiling shyly. "Yes, I'm serious. Don't worry, I don't have any mutant skills or anything."

I laughed, "Figures. You don't have red hair." But the black hair looks beautiful though. "You hungry? I roasted some deer if you want them. I can hear your stomach." I laughed again.

She nodded, "Sure. Venison sounds good." She was about to throw the sleeping bag off when she noticed that she was just wearing her nightshirt.

"Here, you can change into this." I gave a backpack that had camouflage pants, a button-down shirt, hiking boots and a thick leather jacket. "There's a stream nearby if you'd like to wash up. I've known these woods for so long now, so don't worry, I can find you if you get lost."

She nodded, covering herself with the backpack in front of her as she ran. I could hear the splash of water as she cleaned herself. I whistled a familiar tune as I roasted the meat. And soon enough she was back, carrying the scent of clean, river water and flowers.

The clothes I gave her were a little too big, but she seemed fine with them. This girl is hardy, like she didn't mind surviving in the forest. Heck, she even ripped up her nightshirt and used the sleeve of it to tie up her hair. She stood up, hung her washed but torn nightshirt up a tree and sat down again. She hadn't put on her shoes, but she was binding both her feet with a couple of scraps of her torn up nightdress.

"How's your feet?" I asked, as I took a long stick of meat and placed on a nice, flat leaf I found in the forest.

She smiled at me, the light from the campfire making her eyes sparkle as she wrapped and tied her left foot. "It's fine now. I was able to clean it thoroughly, so I don't think it'll get infected. It's not as bad as it looked before. It was mostly dirt and mud, but no deep wounds." She tied off the cloth on her right foot and wiggled her toes in satisfaction. "Whew, that's much better."

I smiled at her as she put on her big shoes, and I gave her the meat I was roasting. She bit it a little, and I ate with her. She was quiet for a minute, before finally speaking. "I was really lucky that you were able to find me. What were you doing here anyway?"

I chuckled, "Compared to seeing someone in the forest in her nightdress, I should be the one asking that." She blushed a little but I continued. Somehow, I couldn't lie to her face. This imprinting made it hard for me to lie to her. "But to answer you… I ran away from home. This forest is home for me, for the time being."

Jeanne looked up at me, her eyes confused, "Why? Was there… someone that hurt you?"

I looked down at her. I was pretty shocked. Was my hurt against Bella that obvious? It must've shown up in my face. "Not physically."

She nodded, staring down at the fire, "Emotionally." She whispered, and she drew her knees in close and hugged them tight to her chest.

Somehow, the way she said it, it made me think like she was going through the same thing. Maybe if I told her my story, perhaps she'd tell hers too? I don't know if that would work. I'm not much of a story-teller. But maybe if we had the same pain, maybe we could help each other.


	6. Chapter 5

"I… I was in love with a girl, named Bella." She blinked, her eyes showing what seemed like recognition, but a flicker later it was gone. Hmm? "She was… in love with me. I loved her back. But she loved someone else even more. And she's marrying him."

She looked sadly at me, her cheek resting on her knees as she hugged herself. There was something like understanding in her eyes, and it made me blush. I looked up above us, above the canopy of trees, to the twilight… to the stars.

"I ran away… here… in the hopes that I could run away from everything. That I could put loving her behind me. I've been in this forest for days, but… I don't think it's working. I still think about her every day…"

She sighed, "I understand. That's how I feel too… but, I can't seem to run away. Or rather… I can't leave everything behind…"

I looked at her, and it looked like she was bracing herself… like she was making sure that she wouldn't cry when she would tell her story. I waited.

"I'm in love too… just like you." She said, "His name is Carl. He's… really special." She smiled a little sadly at the fire again, her eyes glistening from unshed tears, "I work with him. He's a really wonderful guy… funny, kind, and when he laughs, I can't help but smile. And he has really beautiful eyes." She smiled to herself, but soon her eyes became sad again, "But, he loves someone else. And I don't have the courage… to tell him."

I felt my eyebrow rise, "Are they getting married?"

She shook her head, her black hair flying a little, and stirring the scent of wildflowers in her hair, "No… but I'm sure they will pretty soon. He loves her dearly. His girlfriend is really smart, and beautiful. I can't compare to her."

"Hey now." I said. "Why are you comparing yourself to his girl?"

She scoffed, "Don't tell me you haven't compared yourself to Bella's… fiancé?"

Good point. This girl is smart. "Yeah… I guess so. But personally, I think I'm much better than that blood… than her fiancé." I laughed, "And if it's any consolation, I think you're pretty awesome."

She chuckled, "Thanks… I guess."

I lay back on the ground, looking up the stars again. "What a pair we'd make, eh?" I chuckled, "A couple of love-sick people who can never get what they want."

Jeanne nodded, "That's true. But… I think it's okay, even though it hurts so much…"

"Why'd you say that?" Yeah, why did you? Give me an explanation as to why it should be okay for me to watch Bella marry her leech.

Jeanne stared at the fire for a moment, before lying back on the ground beside me. The starlight reflected in her eyes as she stared up the sky, like she would find her answers in the stars.

"I love Carl. And you love Bella." She said, "And since we love them, we want them to have their happiness, even though it would be with someone else…"

"What if their 'someone else' is about to kill them?" I thought, feeling the anger seething again, but…. Not as much as before.

She was silent again, before saying, "Then I hope she… your Bella… would be ready for all the risks she's going to go through just to be with the one she truly loves." She shrugged, "I don't think Carl would be in that much danger… but still, I want him to live a happy and healthy life. That's why I'm letting go, even though I'm very lonely and sad."

Hmm. Is that why Bella is marrying Edward? Is she really prepared of the risk? Of the dangers? She was the one who told him about wanting to be one of _them_… Maybe… maybe Jeanne is right. Maybe she is ready.

Bella loves Edward. Edward loves Bella. I love Bella. Bella loves me… just not as much as Edward. She's happy with him. She loves him. So much that she was going to become a leech just to be with him forever.

There is no hope for me, is there?

"Jeanne."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think… there's still hope for me? Or for you?"

Jeanned sighed, "I'd… I'd like to think so. I don't have the courage to tell Carl that I love him. So I am still hoping that, since I'm letting go of Carl, someone along the way might do that… tell me that they love me."

I shifted my head, using my palms as a pillow, as I looked at her. She shifted her head to the side to match my gaze. "Why can't you tell Carl you love him?"

"Because I'm a wuss." She laughed, "I'm a huge chicken. I have not a shred of bravery in me." She sighed before finally saying, "Because I love him as a man, and I love him as a friend too. I'm afraid that if I tell him that I love him, he would turn away from me. And I value his friendship very much."

"Well… if you told him, you were just being honest. As a friend, honesty is important." I said, mainly because I was honest with Bella too… it just wasn't enough. "Besides, what if something happens to Carl? Are you going to let him… die… without knowing your true feelings?"

Jeanne stared at the sky again, biting her lip in thought, her eyes wandering back and forth around the stars, before settling on the moon. I stared at the moon like her, watching the sickle-shaped thing through the leaves of the trees above us. I spoke again.

"I know that… the thought of the two of you being friends again after saying you love him might seem so impossible." Like I did with Bella. "But I think that if you want some peace in you … then all you'd have to say is the truth." I shrugged, "It's up to him to deal with it. If he can't take what you told him, if he can't tell you his honest feelings, then what sort of friend is he?"

"So… you think… I should be honest to Carl?" Jeanne said, barely a whisper. The way she said it made shivers run down my spine.

"Yes. You should." I answered. "Lying to Carl about your true feelings… it's got to be killing you inside. It's like you're committing suicide, just not in a really gory, obvious manner." I looked at her, "And, pretty soon, all that being dead inside is going to make you wish that you were really – actually – dead. It's on the news all around that people kill themselves out of love."

Jeanne's eyes widened, and tears formed in her eyes. "I… almost did that. I wanted to die because I was so lonely."

I shifted, moving closer to her, and I placed my hand on her cheek. A tear dropped down from her eye, down to the bridge of her nose. I wiped it away, and smiled, staring at her big brown eyes. "You are too awesome to die, Jeanne."

She smiled again, and her face flushed as she raised her hand too, and wove them into my shaggy hair. My breath came out slowly. She whispered again, "Why couldn't I have met someone like you sooner?"

I pulled her to me, our nose almost touching, and I whispered back, "I'm here with you now, aren't I?"


	7. Chapter 6

I think my urge to kiss her happened during the same time her urge to kiss me occurred. Because the next thing I knew, we were looking at each other, and our lips were together. She was kissing me hungrily, her hands caressing my hair, while my own fingers entwined through her own dark hair. She was warm, and sweet, and the smell of flowers and of the woods enveloped me again.

She pulled at my hair, dragging me to her neck, and I kissed her behind her ear. She gave a small gasp, and I pulled her tighter to me. She may be chubby, but to me, she seemed perfect.

"Wait…" She seemed to gasp out, "What about Bella? And Carl?"

"Bella." I said, raising myself up to her, "Bella… I'll deal with her. And your Carl, you'll deal with him." I kissed her again, holding her to my chest, "But tonight… tonight, I'll just deal with you."

She smiled and kissed me again, as I pulled her to me, dragging the sleeping bag.

For tonight, I forgot everything. I forgot Bella. And Edward. And the pack. Everything.

Just Jeanne and the million cables that clung me to her.

Just me and my soulmate.


	8. Chapter 7

My eyes opened with a start. It was dark. The insistent ringing of metal assaulted my ears.

I reached out my left arm, trying to feel through the darkness, and slammed my hand down my alarm clock, before turning around and looking at it.

It's 5am in the morning again. Time to get ready for work.

I felt for the switch of my lamp, and I blinked as light flooded my bedside table. I was in my bed again, tangled in the sheets, the Twilight: Eclipse book beside me.

So… it was all just a dream.

I got off the bed, took my bath towel, and rummaged through my bag, looking for that cigarette that I needed. I headed to the bathroom, and lit my cig, sitting on the toilet lid as I thought of my dream.

It seemed so real, so vivid… maybe the pain that I felt when I pinched myself was a dream too. But it was way too realistic. I could feel that man… Jacob's lips on me. I felt his arms hug me tight. I felt his warmth.

Most of all, I heard his words, like he was really beside me, talking about both our pains… and both our solutions.

But maybe… maybe it was my subconscious talking to me. My brain used that dream as a way to tell me what I should do… what is the right thing to do to stop my suffering.

I guess I should listen to what my brain tells me more… it turns out I'm more brilliant as I'd thought I'd be.

I sighed as I headed to the shower, removing my nightdress… the one I've supposedly torn apart in my dream. I threw it on the hamper near the sink and stepped to the cold, running water. I let the water wash my face, even if I didn't want to. It felt like I was washing away Jacob's kisses.

I reached up to my hair, so I can untangle it before I shampoo, when I felt something flat that was clinging to the ends… something that wasn't there when I went to bed last night.

It was a fern leaf.


	9. Chapter 8

"Carl!"

I couldn't help but call him as we got to the bus stop. He was about to go home… to the arms of his girl. It was my last chance.

He turned to me, his light brown eyes curious, as I stopped. He took a drag of his cigarette as I caught my breath.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I said, trying not to rush my words, but it was hard since my heart was beating so fast. I was a nervous wreck, and he could see it.

"Sure, you can. We have to wait for our ride right?" he smiled at me, before flicking his cigarette away to turn to me.

It was now or never.

"I love you, Carl."

His eyes widened under his glasses, and strangely… he blushed. I didn't know men could blush. His gaze was shocked, and I could see he was trying to think of something to say. He opened his mouth, but I spoke before he could.

"You don't have to say anything." I said, my heart slowing. I was calming down. "You don't have to say anything nice or whatever. I… I know you love your girl. And I wouldn't do anything to pry you from her. You love her, and she loves you. You're happy, and I can see that." I exhaled, "I love you, and… you're my friend too. You are a really wonderful person. It wouldn't feel right to me if I keep it a secret for too long, since, as friends, we're supposed to be honest. I just kept it hidden for a while because you're my friend, and I was afraid you'd hate me or avoid me if I told you. But… it wouldn't feel right." It was my turn to blush. "I just… wanted you to know that. I am happy, that you're happy with her. I… really, honestly … am happy for you."

He stared at me for a minute, his eyes looking at my face, and I smiled… not as a yearning, pick-me-instead-of-your-girl smile, but an honest, you're-my-friend smile, and he saw that. He shook his head a little and laughed.

"Wow." He said, still shocked, but he was beginning to compose himself. "That was… thanks, I guess." He reached a hand up his head and scratched at his hair, "You really threw me a loop there, Jeanne."

I laughed and nodded, "Yeah, I thought so. You blushed, by the way."

He laughed again, and put his hands in his pockets, "I did? Well, anybody would blush when someone comes up to them with that line." He peered through his glasses to me, "Are you… are you sure you don't want me to say anything?"

I nodded again, "Yep." I accented the P, because I felt happy and relieved. I grinned at him, and he grinned back.

"That is… really great. You're a very mature and brave person to tell me that." He said, and he patted my head, since he was taller than me. "I wish there were more people as honest as you in this world."

I rolled my eyes, "If all the people in this earth were honest, I'm pretty sure half the office would've come up to you and said the same things I said. And probably half the population of your neighborhood too."

He laughed again, "Yeah, that would be a problem." He looked down the road, as if he was looking for the bus, before he turned to me again, "You really think I'm wonderful…?"

"Of course, you are." I rolled my eyes again, "Your girl knows it, and I know it. You're such a dork that you don't even know how wonderful you are, Carl. Talk about low self-esteem."

We both laughed, and he patted my head again, "Yeah. I guess so. You're wonderful too, by the way."

I smiled at him. And then, shyly, he came forward and hugged me. I blushed… I felt the heat on my cheeks, as I held him in return. I heard him whisper, "I'm lucky to have a great friend like you, Jeanne."

I smiled, "Yeah, I'm lucky to have a friend like you, too, Carl."

He drew away, smiled and looked up to see his bus coming. He laid a hand on my shoulder, comforting me, "You know, Jeanne… someday, there's going to find someone who'll love you back, and tell you how awesome you are."

I laughed as he stepped towards the bus, "I already know how awesome I am, Carl."

He laughed again, waved goodbye, and boarded the bus. I watched him as he took a seat by a window, looking at me. I grinned and stuck out my tongue. I could see him laughing from inside. I waved goodbye as the bus drove off.

When I got on the bus, I was smiling. Not because I felt like I had a chance with him. I felt… relieved. There was a pain when I told him the truth, but it didn't last long. A new feeling entered me and made me happy. It was acceptance. And utter relief.

Carl is a great guy, who is in love with a great girl. They are both very lucky that they found each other. I might've loved him, but I know that he just sees me as a friend. Besides, it's not like he doesn't love me anymore. He still loves me, but in an entirely, non-relationship kind of way. We both loved each other… but as friends. And it was enough to make me happy.

Also, when he said that there might be someone out there who will love me back… who will tell me how awesome I am… I believed it. Maybe there is someone out there for me. It might take long for me to find "the one", but I think as long as I keep my heart and mind open for love, it'll come to me, as love came to him.

I got off the bus station a few minutes later, and immediately saw a bookstore. That reminded me, I never got to reading the book after Eclipse. Whatever happened to Jacob Black?

I looked around the shelves, looking for the books again, before finally locating Twilight: Breaking Dawn. But it was the last piece on the shelf. I reached out to take it…

But someone else already took it.


	10. Chapter 9

I looked up at the guy, who was looking down at my outstretched hand. He looked slightly older than me, and he wore a black shirt and jeans, and his hair reached his chin. He was really… handsome. His eyes were chocolate-brown but right now they looked down at me, a little embarrassed.

"Sorry." He said, his voice apologetic, "Were you going to buy this?"

"Actually I was." I said, smiling a bit, "But if you want it, you can buy it. I'll get one later, when there are stocks again."

He looked around, "Hang on, maybe there're still some stocks hidden. Stay here."

I smiled and nodded at him, looking down the shelves. I spotted a couple of more books that perked my interests, and I took them.

"Here you go." The man said, smiling as he handed me another Breaking Dawn copy, "They just forgot to restock the shelves."

I blushed, "Oh, thanks. You didn't have to do that." I added the book to the couple I picked up before.

The man pointed at the books I held, "Rice and Tolkien fan?"

I nodded, holding up the books I had. I picked up "The Hobbit" and "Blackwood Farm" while he was gone. "You got me. I've read them before, but I only borrowed them. I think it's high time I bought my own copy."

He grinned, "Yeah, same here." He nodded to the Breaking Dawn copy he gave me. "Team Edward or Team Jacob?"

I laughed, "Team Jacob, apparently… I'm not really an Edward or Bella fan. I feel like I can relate to him somewhat… being in the same situation he's in. Maybe that's the reason I want to read it. I just finished Eclipse."

"Yeah. Same here. I relate to Jacob more than Edward too…" He bit his lip.

I smiled at him, and looked at his eyes. It was like this guy… was my soulmate or something. There was something in me that clicked with him. I immediately forgot this afternoon with Carl, and just standing there, looking at each other, made me feel special… it's like I bonded with him.

It's like… he "imprinted" on me.

He smiled again, "Are you done? I'm actually going to the cashier now. Would you like to come with me?"

I nodded, "Sure. I got what I need, for now." He raised a hand, indicating we walk together. We stood at the line of the cash register, and as we waited, he smiled and pointed down at my work uniform.

"It looks like you just left work. Are you hungry? Would you like to… have dinner or something?" he seemed to get shy at how forward he was acting, but when I smiled, it seemed to make him gather up some courage, and he finished. "There's a nice tea house in this mall. I heard that they make really good dimsum."

I nodded again, not eagerly, but calmly… just so he wouldn't notice how shy I was getting. "Sure. Dinner sounds great."

He grinned again, "I'm Jakob, by the way." He laughed as I grinned at the sound of his name, and he held out his hand, "Not related to any Quileutes, and I don't turn into a werewolf either. But you're going to have a kick with my real name. It's Jakob Gray… with an 'a'."

I grinned widely, "No way? You serious?"

He laughed, and I put my hand to my forehead, just to see if my face was flaming. It was. I peered up to his face in embarrassment. I felt like going to have a case of déjà vu when I introduce myself.

I took a deep breath and put my hand into his in a handshake. His skin felt blissfully warm and comforting. I smiled shyly.

"My name is Jeanne. Jeanne Grey. With an 'e'."

His eyes widened in shock, "No way? You serious?" He laughed.

And I laughed with him.


End file.
